The Maelstrom and the Head Angel
by Raptorcloak
Summary: After Naruto passes out from winning the war, Nanael foolishly thinks he's dead and takes his soul to Heaven, where he meets Seraphim the Head Angel, who takes quite a shine to him and honors his brave deeds. NarutoxSeraphim AKA Head Angel. AU


Welcome to the 13th installment of my **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**series and this couple is Naruto and the lovely Head Angel herself known as Seraphim that celebrates Naruto's birthday yesterday as a late gift. Here, Seraphim will literally give Naruto some heavenly pleasures and loving. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade._**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them before realizing he wasn't standing on anything. He looked around and he saw he was flying in the air.

He looked up and saw a blue-haired angel with green eyes carrying by the back of his jacket. Naruto gasped as the angel carried him and he began to flail his arms around.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"I am the great Archangel, Nanael." Nanael answered as she carried him into the clouds.

"What are you doing with me?!" Naruto panicked and Nanael chuckled.

"I'm taking you somewhere special. Once they see I've brought you of all people, they'll worship me even more!" Nanael smiled.

"Where are we going; where are my friends?!" Naruto asked.

"They're back whenever they were before and I'm the great Nanael! Therefore, you're in the greatest of care!" Nanael proudly proclaimed and Naruto begin to remember what he doing before this

_Moments ago_

_Naruto stood still as he watched Obito's body explode from a Sage/Kurama Rasenshuriken he launched just a moment ago and Minato stood alongside him. As Obito's form shattered to pieces, Naruto grinned victoriously as a bright light came from where his opponent stood before and the light expanded into seven different forms._

_The forms were revealed to be the Tailed-Beasts and they all smiled at him in gratitude. He smiled back and as for Madara, he had been slain by Hashirama earlier._

_He panted and having used Sage Mode and Kurama's chakra for a long period of time, he fell back; only to be caught by the four Hokage. Minato smiled at Naruto as he lost conscious and sighed._

_Present time_

Nanael came to what about appeared to be white roman structures on floating clouds with purple sparkles falling from above and she freed Naruto. He stood still and observed his surroundings.

"Follow me." Nanael said as she pulled on his arm and he cautiously began to walk; not at all believing he was actually standing on a cloud. After some more steps, he adjusted to walking regularly and as he followed Nanael, he noticed that the other angels were staring at his presence in disbelief.

Some of them stared at Nanael while shaking their heads at her with disdain and though she didn't appear to care, Naruto knew something must have been very wrong. He and Nanael headed through some Greece columns until they were in front of a gigantic angel with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes who completely dwarfed them sitting on a massive throne.

She had six wings; three on each side of her, and wore a white shirt with blue ends, a brown belt, and a white long skirt with long gloves of the same color on her arms. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the towering woman and she raised a confused eye at him.

"Nanael, would you care to explain yourself?" The Head Angel, Seraphim, asked Nanael and while she was clearly exasperated, her voice sounded soothing to Naruto.

"You bet! I found this guy dead and brought him here like the ultimate angel I am!" Nanael proudly exclaimed and Naruto's eyes grew wide at what he just heard.

"Wait a minute! I'm dead?!" Naruto said in a panicked voice.

"Yes, but you should be happy that an ultimate angel like me came to bring you here." Nanael said and Naruto began hyperventilating nervously. The blue-haired angel began patting his head and started to laugh.

"Don't be sad. It perfect! The best angel there is bringing the soul of the world's hero to heaven!" Nanael said and Naruto sat down in disbelief that he died.

"Nanael!" Seraphim firmly said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Nanael said.

"You've made a grave mistake, Nanael. Naruto-kun wasn't dead until you pulled his soul out of his unconscious body and brought him here." Seraphim bluntly said and Naruto slightly calmed down at hearing this.

"That's impossible! He was dead!" Nanael protested.

"Nanael, was his chest moving?" Seraphim asked.

"Uh, I thought it was but I didn't know it was for real." Nanael said and Seraphim sighed.

"You…you…killed me!" Naruto, now outraged of his untimely death, said and Nanael nervously chuckled.

"It was an honest mistake; it could happen to any angel." Nanael said.

"Nanael, could you follow me, please?" Seraphim said as she rose from her throne and she began walking to a cloudy area. Nanael looked at Naruto and despite him glaring dangerously at her; she smiled at him before winking while following Seraphim.

When Nanael vanished out of sight, Naruto paced around in frustration that and couldn't believe that after he and Sasuke had finally stopped the war; that stupid angel had killed him out of stupidity. Before he could think more of the topic, he suddenly heard what sounded like a booming slapping sound and Nanael crying out in pain.

He curiously walked past the throne and looked into the cloud area to see Nanael over Seraphim's titanic knee. The blue-haired angel's underwear lie on the ground as Seraphim calmly but powerfully spanked her rear with a stern look on her face.

"Never in the history of the angel has such a horrible error been made." Seraphim said as she repeatedly smacked Nanael's rear and the smaller angel cried as her higher-ranking angel punished her. Her gigantic hand slammed down on both of Nanael's cheeks until they were literally redder than hell.

Once she was done, Seraphim set Nanael down and she looked at her with a disappointed look. Nanael held her scorching rear in total pain and tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I understand you'll do your best to see to it that such a mistake never happens again. Are we understood?" Seraphim said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Nanael said as she flew away crying in total pain and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at her immense strength. Seraphim rose to her feet and approached Naruto, who was frozen with fear.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I deeply apologize for Nanael's inexcusable mistake." Seraphim said and Naruto looked down.

"So, I'm dead, huh?" Naruto said.

"Not quite, Naruto-kun. You're not supposed to die for quite some time from now. Therefore, you will be resurrected. " Seraphim said.

"Yes! Wait, I'm not gonna be reborn as someone else, am I?" Naruto asked and Seraphim smiled at him.

"No, Naruto-kun, your soul will be returned to your body as you are." Seraphim said.

"Thank you, so much, Mrs...Mrs.…" Naruto said.

"Forgive me for not telling you my name earlier; I am Seraphim; the Head of the angels." Seraphim said.

"Ok, thank you, Seraphim-san." Naruto said as Seraphim prepared to send him back but to earth and she paused. She observed him and looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it just occurred to me that when you actually died long from now, I was supposed to thank you for your heroic actions. Though your death was an untimely one, I can't help but feel like I should thank you now that you're here." Seraphim said and Naruto smiled.

"Well, what do you want to thank me with?" Naruto said and Seraphim gently smiled as she held her hand out to him. He carefully walked into her palm and she lifted him up.

She began to walk toward a huge palace and Naruto looked in amazement at its size. Seraphim smiled down at Naruto and tried not to jostle him.

She reached her bedroom and closed the door behind her. The titanic woman sat on her bed and sat Naruto in her massive lap.

"Well, Naruto-kun, when you were supposed to die long from now, I was to pleasure you as much as possible." Seraphim said and Naruto blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, and since you're here, I suppose now would be perfect." Seraphim said as she gently trailed her finger under his chin and smiled lovingly at him. Naruto remained still as she unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the side.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto nervously asked and Seraphim's lovely smile allowed him to relax. While it was true Seraphim was supposed to pleasure Naruto, the truth actually was that she was to become his bride the moment he entered heaven.

She feared that if she returned to his body, he would find a lover and settle down with that very being. If this occurred and Naruto died before his lover, pleasuring him would be impossible since he wouldn't want anyone but his lover.

Finally, she completely stripped Naruto and observed his lean yet well-built form. Seraphim brought him close to her face and tenderly kissed his body.

He mentally melted and smiled as her lips graced his body. Naruto smiled as Seraphim placed him in her immeasurable cleavage and his body was surrounded by an indescribably soft feeling.

Naruto's whole face turned red as Seraphim smothered him in her bosom and he knew he was literally in heaven at that moment. The towering woman rubbed her breasts on Naruto's much smaller body and he felt his manhood became as hard as it could possibly become.

He was amazed that the lovely woman was kneading her massive orbs on his whole body and didn't move. Naruto completely sank into her cleavage and she smiled at this.

Despite not being able to see anything, he reached forward and touched one of her breasts. He buried his fingers into the pliable flesh and started groping it.

Though all he saw was total darkness, this was a total dream for him to grope breasts that dwarfed his entire body and he mentally melted. He kneaded it and grinned happily.

Then, Naruto began sinking again until he fell out of the mounds and landed on what he presumed to be her crotch. He smirked as he approached her warmth and began rubbing his aching manhood on her entrance.

Despite their significant size-difference, Seraphim smiled as she felt how hard the young hero's manhood was and she giggled. He instinctively rubbed his hands on her folds and she lowly moaned.

He turned and walked to her leg. The blonde male placed his hands and feet on her leg before scaling it with chakra in his limbs.

Once he climbed to the top, Naruto began to wander around some more before going around and walking to a large crevice. He correctly this was her rear and smirked.

He adjusted chakra to his feet and planted one foot on the cheek closest to him. After planting the other foot on, he used chakra to walk up her ass until he reached the center and began to rub his cock against her flesh.

Seraphim began giggling again as Naruto pressed his hardness on her and he moaned as he gripped the flesh tightly. He began thrusting against Seraphim's cheek and his cock rubbed on her magnificent rear.

The towering woman lowly began moaning from how hard Naruto felt and she placed her hands on her knees. She looked back at where Naruto was located and smiled.

Naruto's throbbing glory pushed against Seraphim's derriere and she felt her warmth getting wet. She blushed and started panting lustfully at her smaller companion's hardness.

Sensing Seraphim's pleasure, he bit into her cheek and the Head Angel sultrily laughed before playfully slapping her rear along with Naruto; forgetting about his small stature. He loudly yelped as Seraphim's hand hit him and she still laughed.

"You naughty boy!" Seraphim giggled before realizing her mistake and covering her mouth in shock. She snapped her fingers and Naruto magically appeared in her hand, lying on his belly, with a red backside. Feeling a bit mischievous, Seraphim lightly tapped his rear a couple of times with her other index finger. Of course, for her, 'lightly' felt extremely painful for one as comparatively small as Naruto. He cried out in pain.

Satisfied that the spanking had done its job, Seraphim brought him closer to her heavenly lips. She tenderly kissed his backside and Naruto winced as his back began healing.

Seraphim's literal angelical lips remained on Naruto's backside until his back was completely unmarked and he instantly let out a breath of relief. He stood up and glared at Seraphim.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun," Seraphim apologetically said to Naruto, whose face eased up a bit. She tapped his chest and smiled before he fell back into her palm. "But that was naughty of you."

Naruto raised an eye, which made Seraphim giggle. He looked so cute.

"Ya didn't have to spank me!" he whined.

"Oh come now, Naruto-kun," she said. "We both know you liked it."

"Hey, I'm not a masochist!" he huffed, but then he smiled when Seraphim leaned her head down and licked his body, covering him in her saliva. It felt like a heavenly bath.

Seraphim snapped her fingers and her clothes instantly vanished. Naruto stared at her naked body in amazement before she placed him back in her lap and shrank to nine feet in height.

"Seraphim-chan…" Naruto said as he stared at Seraphim's impressive bust (212 cm) and she lovingly grinned while closing her eyes. The loving angel wrapped her arm around Naruto and lifted him off her lap.

She held him in front of her face and she nodded at him. Naruto pressed his lips against Seraphim's and kissed the significantly taller woman.

Seraphim stroked Naruto's face as she wrapped her free arm around him and pressed her breasts on his body. He wrapped his arms around Seraphim's neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

Both blondes moaned as their tongues came together and brushed against one another. Seraphim rubbed Naruto's back as they kissed and he rubbed his cock on her breasts.

Seraphim's tongue licked Naruto's before she shrank down by two feet and allowed him to sit in her lap. She broke the kiss and Naruto palmed her mounds.

Despite the mounds being much larger than him, Naruto gleefully groped them while Seraphim held him in her lap and held him close. He rubbed them against one another and sank his fingers into them.

The softness of the massive orbs made Naruto smile and he rubbed them. Seraphim lowly moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and fondled them.

He began kissing the mounds and he buried his fingers into their amazing softness. Naruto squeezed and fondled them as he started licking them.

His tongue brushed on Seraphim's tits and he slowly licked them. Naruto flicked his tongue on the angel's pink bulb and smothered his face against her cleavage.

Naruto brushed his tongue on Seraphim's heart as he fondled her breasts and had his fingers massaged the orbs delicately. The towering woman moaned at this while the young hero toyed with her heavenly breasts and pressed them together.

He bounced the orbs of flesh in his palms and his tongue eventually licked its way to her nipple. Naruto planted his mouth on it and Seraphim moaned as he began suckling her aroused bud.

The delicious taste of breast milk entered his mouth and he moaned in pure delight as he drank it. Seraphim trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair and smiled down at him lovingly as he fed on her milk.

Naruto's fingers gripped Seraphim's mounds and played with them. He greedily suckled her creamy milk and gulped it down.

The blonde woman's thighs began rubbing together as Naruto fondled her orbs and she held him close. Naruto noticed this before freeing one of her mounds and he started sliding his hand down her toned stomach to touch her crotch.

He deviously rubbed his hand on her womanhood and her eyes closed as she whimpered. He took his mouth off her tit and he began licking the other.

Naruto looked up at Seraphim's blushing face and rubbed his tongue on her tit slowly before engulfing it. He rubbed his lips on it and drank her milk hungrily; not having eating a thing since the war started.

Seraphim felt Naruto's hand brush on her folds and she bit her lips to suppress a loud moan. Sensing his devious intent, she gave him a small tap to get his attention and he looked up at her.

She picked him up and laid him on his back before standing up. Naruto watched as the angel straddled him and turned around.

Her massive rear was just over his face and he simply stared as she brought it down on him. Seraphim giggled as she grinded her lovely derriere against Naruto's face and since her large rear was bigger than his whole head, he was having the time of his heavenly life.

Seraphim wiggled her rear against Naruto's body and he smiled. She smothered her bottom on his face with great force and he moaned underneath her.

The blonde woman worked and shook her rear on her lover's face. Seraphim reached forward and gripped Naruto's erection.

She pumped and stroked it as her delectable lower cheeks pressed on Naruto. Seraphim smiled as she rubbed her rump against him and she smiled as he tapped her leg.

This caught her attention and she lifted herself off of him. Naruto sat upright and chuckled.

"Seraphim-chan, that was great and all but you sure are heavy." Naruto said and Seraphim only smiled at him, being able to control her emotions very well.

"Well, then why not try something like this?" Seraphim said as she grew to 300 meters and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as she brought her rear back down onto him; like a massive meteorite of flesh squishing his entire body!

Thankfully, Seraphim was able to control her weight and didn't hurt Naruto as a result of this. She returned to grinded her lower cheeks against his body and despite not being able see anything, Naruto grinned.

She wiggled her hips and her juicy ass cheeks rubbed against him. As much as Naruto want to thrust his length against Seraphim's ass mounds, he couldn't move but was nonetheless very happy.

Seraphim's whole rear wiggled on Naruto's body and thanks to her powerful hearing, she heard him very clearly. She squeezed her cheek against his face and decided it was time to move on.

She stood up, turned around and shrank back to her height of seven feet. The tall angel smiled down at Naruto, who now lay deep within a peach-shaped crater.

Seraphim walked down into the crater while swaying her hips and stood over her smaller companion. A dumb-struck look of awe appeared in his eyes and face.

"Seraphim-chan, that was great!" Naruto said in ecstasy as Seraphim sat over him and spread her folds to show her arousal.

"Well, the fun's only beginning, Naruto-kun." Seraphim seductively said and Naruto moved his head closer to her crotch. He first began with slobbering and licking her folds while fingering her clit.

The kindly woman smiled down at Naruto as he licked her womanhood and traced her folds. His fingers rubbed and prodded her clit as he licked her pussy and she reached back to grip his manhood.

She stroked and pumped it before Naruto groaned from her amazing touch. Seraphim watched Naruto's tongue traced her folds and he slide it up to her clit.

Naruto's tongue rubbed on her pussy and she pulled on his member. He groaned as his tongue licked the center of her womanhood and she whimpered as his fingers slid across her clit.

He placed his thumb against her clit and wagged his tongue on her warmth. Naruto's fingers slide down Seraphim's crotch and wiggled into her entrance.

His fingers wiggled and squirmed inside of Seraphim's innards. She mewled as his fingers dug into her womanhood and rubbed against her wetness.

Seraphim leaned forward and her breasts dangled right above him. He reached up with his free hand and squeezed the huge mound.

Naruto's wriggled and wagged his fingers inside of Seraphim's warmth as he groped her breast. He squirmed his fingers inside of Seraphim's tightness and he felt more wetness as he caressed her mound.

He removed his fingers as he licked into Seraphim's pussy and licked his way into her womanhood. She moaned as Naruto palmed her other breast and buried his fingers into them.

Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed inside of Seraphim's moist tunnels as he fondled the woman's mounds. She stroked his hardened glory and she felt it start to vibrate.

Seraphim hemmed as she felt Naruto's tongue dig into her wetness and she felt her own release near. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes as his tongue tasted her arousal and her long legs cringed as she moaned.

Naruto squeezed her tumultuous mounds together as he licked her tightness and his tongue rubbed her insides. He gripped her nipples and began tweaking them as he pulled them downward.

Seraphim whimpered as Naruto teased her breasts and his tongue swayed inside of her. He groaned with Seraphim as he felt his release was getting closer and he wildly moved his tongue inside of her low crevice.

Finally, both blondes couldn't hold for long as Seraphim's fluids washed onto his tongue and his erection sprayed semen onto her rear. Naruto groaned as he licked up Seraphim's wetness and she panted as he did so.

Seraphim waited until Naruto was finished gathering her release on his tongue and she stood up. Naruto got up and looked to see Seraphim kneeling down while staring at his cock.

"You taste great, Seraphim-chan." Naruto said before Seraphim kneeled down and pressed her breasts together on his hilt. He moaned in utter pleasure as Seraphim began to massage his manhood and smiled at him.

"Now, I'll be able to say the same thing about you not too long from now." Seraphim seductively purred as she rubbed her huge mounds together on Naruto's cock and despite the fact that only the head of it was visible, she began licking it. Her tongue swirled around Naruto's member and he moaned from the unbelievable pleasure he felt.

Naruto began to pound his length into Seraphim's mounds and she rubbed her globes of flesh on him. He thrust into her vast cleavage and she brushed her tongue on the top of his cock.

She squeezed and kneaded her mounds on his hilt as he sent his cock into her breasts. Naruto palmed Seraphim's breasts and buried his fingers into them.

He helped his lover knead her breasts on his length as he thrust it into her mounds and she moaned from how hard he felt in her cleavage. She licked the semen that still dripped of his erection and loved the taste.

Naruto gripped Seraphim's tits again and reprised his role of tweaking them. He groaned as Seraphim planted her mouth on his member and started sucking it off.

Naruto shivered as the warmth of her mouth surrounded his erection and her tongue brushed against the head. He could feel her warm saliva on it and he did his best to maintain his balance.

He pummeled his rod into the oversized mounds as he yanked and pulled on her nipples. Seraphim smothered her breasts on his swollen member and her tongue stirred around his length.

Seraphim's tongue slowly brushed against Naruto's length as he charged it forward and he gritted his teeth as he felt his member twitch. He thrust his member into Seraphim's mouth and ample bosom as she pleasured him both ways.

Naruto low groaned as he came inside of Seraphim's mouth and she moaned as his thick substance filled her mouth and throat. Some of his release overflowed so much that half of it sprayed out of her mouth and trickled down his length into her cleavage.

Seraphim moaned before easily gulping down Naruto's cum and she took her mouth off his member before freeing it from her mounds. The blonde hero panted as he sat down and rested.

"How was that?" Naruto said before Seraphim laid him on his back and straddled his waist before growing back to 9 feet.

"It was purely delicious." Seraphim said before she spread her legs and allowed Naruto to enter his erection into her wetness. Once Seraphim's heavenly hymen was snapped apart, she gritted her teeth and whimpered before starting to thrust down on his cock.

Despite their great size difference, Seraphim was amazed at how large Naruto's length felt inside of her warmth and he started thrusting into her walls in response. Naruto thrust upright and Seraphim's breasts started bouncing.

He pounded his erection into Seraphim's womanhood and he groaned at how warm she felt on the inside. Naruto noticed her mounds heaving and they were much too high for him to reach.

So, he could only hold onto her small waist and she placed her hands on either side of him. She leaned forward and her breasts jiggled just above him.

He pounded his hardness into her walls and she grinded him in return. Naruto looked at Seraphim's blushing face and she lifted one hand to gently stroke his cheek again.

Naruto reached up and ran his fingers through her dangling hair as she looked down at him. He moaned as she rode his erection and it pumped it upright into her womanhood.

He slammed his member into her entrance and she gripped his rear after ceasing stroking his cheek. She held him up and this allowed him to finally cup her heaving bosom.

Seraphim moaned as Naruto squeezed and caressed her globes. This caused her to become tighter on his erection as he fondled them and he planted his mouth on her tit.

Naruto began to suckle her breast milk again as the mound jiggled from his powerful thrusts and he moaned with his towering lover. His erection banged against her walls and she smiled down at him as he drank her milk.

She managed to hold Naruto's rear well enough in her hand where he groped her breasts and she shook her waist to grind his length. His erection slammed into Seraphim's tightness and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds.

Naruto's fingers sank into the jiggling mounds as they heaved and she whimpered from the power of her lover's member. Her innards were thrashed by Naruto's erection and he planted his mouth on her other teat while resorting to pinching the one he just fed off of.

He jerked his crotch upright into the taller woman and her blush covered her entire face. Naruto freed one of her mounds and reached up to stroke her cheek.

She smiled at his lover gesture and nodded for him to take his mouth off her breast. He did as she gestured and she pressed her lips on his.

Cerulean eyes looked into shimmering blue ones as Naruto thrust into Seraphim's womanhood and fondled her mounds. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and it was instantly greeted by his own.

Their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another as they kissed and Naruto ran his fingers through her hair once again. He pumped his cock into her wetness and she grew tighter on his throbbing glory.

Naruto felt Seraphim's walls about to enclose his member and Seraphim was ready to release as well. Both moaned as they lustfully made out and Naruto fondled her breast.

He kneaded and caressed it as it bounced on his hand and their eyes remained connected until the very end. Seraphim thrust on Naruto's hardness and it flew up into her walls.

They grinded Naruto's hilt and he pinched her tit again to tease it. Seraphim moaned into Naruto's mouth as their tongues battled while licking one another crazily.

Naruto moaned as he pounded his rod into Seraphim's deep caverns and she stroked his back with her thumb; like a regular person petting a mouse. At long last, Seraphim's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's manhood and pulled on it strongly.

Despite the height differences, Naruto's manhood sprayed enough cum to completely fill Seraphim's womb to where half of it sprayed out of her warmth. Both groaned into each other's mouths before finally separating lips and Naruto rested his head against Seraphim's cleavage.

"That was most magnificent, Naruto-kun." Seraphim panted to Naruto, who chuckled.

"I can say the same about you." Naruto smiled up at her before she kissed his forehead and got off of him. She shrank to 6 feet and smiled at Naruto.

"I think this height will allow you to grope more of me easily." Seraphim said as she turned around and took in his cock again. Naruto groaned before giving into his urge for a second round and began anew with sending his length into her womanhood.

Seraphim bucked her hips as Naruto's length jerked up right into her warmth and she looked back at him to smile as he cupped her still large breasts. While having such huge breasts would have caused unbearable back pain for a regular woman, Seraphim was able to control any type of weight with her body.

Naruto kneaded and caressed Seraphim's jiggling bust as he rammed his glory into her walls. She wiggled her hips and leaned back.

He took advantage of her doing this and began to lick the back of her neck. She whimpered and fell back against him not to hurt him; but to kiss him. Naruto accepted this and kissed Seraphim deeply as they synced their hips together in terms of movement.

Seraphim, by this point, just rode Naruto's hilt as it surged up into her tightness and slammed against her walls. Her tongue reunited with Naruto's and her plump ass smacked against his lap.

Naruto's cock rocketed into Seraphim's womanhood and he moaned into her mouth as they kissed. He massaged Seraphim's mounds as they kept jiggling in his hold and he pressed them together.

She shook her waist and her blushed hadn't left her face as Naruto's member jetted up into her core. He rubbed her breasts and she stroked his whiskers; something she obviously enjoyed doing.

Naruto slammed his rod into Seraphim's moistness and she grinded it thanks to working hers hips on his member. They broke their kiss to moan loudly while staring into each other's eyes and Naruto started to stroke her cheek in return.

Once again, Seraphim's pussy gripped Naruto's hilt and her innards were flooded by his powerful seed. They groaned as they came and Seraphim looked to Naruto as their release poured out of her entrance.

With a wink, he signified that wasn't worn out and Seraphim got up. Naruto staggered to his feet and his lover cradled him in her arms as she flapped her wings.

She flew to one of her pillows and set Naruto down. He pressed her against the pillow and she wrapped her legs around his waist before taking in his steel glory for the third time.

Despite Seraphim's taller form, Naruto managed to ram his throbbing manhood into her warmth and she bucked her hips in correspondence. He pressed his face into Seraphim's heaving bosom and bit into her mound.

Naruto wrenched his teeth on her mound and he worked his mouth on the globe. Seraphim drew her hips back as Naruto sent his length into her tunnels and it rubbed against her innards.

Seraphim moaned as Naruto pummeled his cock into her wetness and she ran her fingers through his hair. His sharp canines gnawed on Seraphim's quaking globe as he squeezed and fondled them.

Naruto stopped biting his beloved angel and began to drink her milk. He feverishly drank it and Seraphim smiled as he gulped it down and she stroked the back of his head.

He swiftly sent his hips forward as his member crashed against her wet insides and she lovingly kissed his forehead.

Seraphim kept her legs tightened around Naruto's waist as he drove his member into her wetness. She loudly moaned as Naruto swallowed her delicious milk and with his whiskers, she couldn't help but compare him to a cat.

He guzzled the holy milk and Seraphim whimpered as he fondled her breasts. The blonde man pumped his erection into Seraphim's womb and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut.

Seraphim's walls grinded Naruto's member and she trickled her fingers his hair. His length surged into her entrance and he moaned as he drank her milk.

A lustful smile spread across Seraphim's kissable lips as she rode Naruto's powerful manhood and he groaned as the pair approached their third orgasm.

Naruto suckled Seraphim's milk as he rocketed his hilt into her wetness and she bucked her hips. Her insides were rumbled by Naruto's erection and she moaned as loud as she could when they finally came.

Their release sprayed out of her entrance onto the bed and after a while, Naruto set the towering angel down on her back. She smiled at Naruto and he smiled down at her.

Seraphim grew back to 9 feet and gesture for Naruto to lie down. He did as told and Seraphim made him lie on her; allowing his head to rest on her mound like a pillow.

"Naruto-kun, first thing tomorrow, I'll send you back home." Seraphim said and when she looked at Naruto, he was already sleeping. She chuckled and kissed his forehead while she rested against her pillow.

_Elsewhere_

Nanael still floated around heaven holding her scorching derriere and she groaned. She couldn't believe that her rear still ached from her punishment.

"How could this get any worse?" Nanael grumbled and as she flew backward, she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Nanael said as she turned around to see an angry Kushina giving her an icy death glare.

"You! You killed my son!" Kushina growled at Nanael, who realized that this woman was Naruto's mother. She nervously sweated and chuckled.

"What's so funny?! Because of your damn ignorance, my son died!" Kushina growled and Nanael flew away in fear.

"It was an accident!" Nanael said in fear but she felt something cold wrapped her waist and she looked down to see it was a chakra chain. Kushina growled as she yanked Nanael back to her and before the angel could try to fly away again, the red-head got her in a tight headlock.

Nanael gasped for air as Kushina held onto her and forced her onto her front. Then, Kushina gripped both her wings and placed her foot on the angel's back.

The bratty angel screamed as she tried to get away from Kushina but her hold was too strong and with a vicious snap, Nanael's wings were broken off. She screamed so loud that Seraphim was awaken by it for a moment and the Head Angel simply went back to sleep; figuring out that whatever was happening to the blue-haired angel was something she deserved for her killing of Naruto.

_The next morning_

Naruto stood in front of Seraphim's throne and she smiled down at him. He grinned back at her and stood tall.

"Farewell, Naruto-kun." Seraphim said.

"Goodbye, Seraphim-chan." Naruto said as Seraphim lifted him up and kissed him tenderly before setting him down. Then, Kushina appeared and smiled at Naruto while crying.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out and Naruto looked to see his mother. The second he saw Kushina, the two Uzumakis sprinted towards each other until they hugged and Seraphim smiled at the scene.

"Kaa-san, it's great to see you again." Naruto said and he noticed Kushina crying.

"What's wrong, Kushina-san?" Seraphim asked.

"While I'm glad to see my son again, I'm sad he died an untimely death." Kushina said as she looked to Seraphim.

"But, Okaa-san, haven't you heard? I'm coming back to life as myself." Naruto said as he patted Kushina's back.

"Really?" the dumbstruck Kushina said.

"Yes. Because that angel was the reason I died, I get to be sent back." Naruto said and Kushina embraced him in a tight bear hug that lifted him off the ground.

"That's amazing news!" Kushina said and Naruto gasped for air.

"Kaa-san, I can't breathe." Naruto said.

"It's fine, son, you're already dead. Nothing can happen to you." Kushina chuckled before finally putting Naruto down.

"So long, Kaa-san." Naruto said as Seraphim opened a portal back to Earth.

"Goodbye, son, or should I say, 6th Hokage?" Kushina proudly said and Naruto grinned at his mother and Seraphim as he walked into the portal. It closed and Seraphim shrank down to Kushina's size to pat her back.

"That's my boy." Kushina proudly said.

"He sure is, Kushina-san." Seraphim said and Nanael came running at her.

"Head Angel, that crazy woman broke my wings!" Nanael whined and Kushina growled before holding her fist in front of her face threateningly.

"You want a knuckle sandwich?" Kushina snarled before Seraphim stepped in front of Nanael and spoke to her.

"Keep in mind, Nanael, that you caused the death of an innocence man. By all logical means, you should be in Hades' realm for such a thing. Therefore, Kushina-san's actions are quite justified" Seraphim pointed out.

"But she…" Nanael began to say.

"No excuses! Nanael, in lieu of getting sent to Hades, you are forbidden to ever leave Heaven again." Seraphim said.

"WHAT?! But...but…" Nanael protested.

"No excuses! You are hereby striped of your duties as an angel permanently." Seraphim said and Nanael ran off crying; her only reason being that she would never be able to create her long-desired harem or be able to have Melpha to do her bidding anymore.

"Serves her right." Kushina said before she and Seraphim looked down to Earth to see Naruto wake up with the previous four Hokage greeting him and leading him out to a sea of shinobi warriors, who refused to return to their respective land until they could Naruto one last hurrah.

Kushina and Seraphim smiled as they all lifted Naruto off the ground and he was once again tossed into the air by all the grateful shinobi; including Sasuke. Minato proudly looked on with the other Hokage and current Kage as Naruto was thrown into the air.

Seraphim and Kushina looked to each other and smiled before looking back down at Naruto grinning.

_Sometime onward_

Naruto sighed. He was so damn bored right now, and he really missed Seraphim. It had been a little over a year since he'd last seen her, and he was starting to think that maybe he should have stayed in Heaven instead of returning to Earth.

As he lethargically got out of bed, a bright light appeared before him, nearly blinding the now 17-year-old Jinchuuruki, who shielded his optic organs to keep them from being burned.

When the light died down, Naruto was stunned to see Seraphim, standing at about 7 feet tall at the moment, wearing a smile and holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," she said.

"S-S-Seraphim?" he muttered, unable to believe his eyes.

The Head Angel nodded and held the bundle out to Naruto, who took it and inspected it. He heard a gurgle from inside.

His curiosity piqued, he gently unwrapped the swaddling and stared into the ocean blue eyes of a little girl. HIS eyes.

"S-Seraphim," he said, "is this...?

"Yes," she said, smiling. "Our daughter, Maria."

Naruto was speechless. Here he was, holding his half-angel daughter in his hands. Would he be able to raise her, or would she be beyond his reach until he died.

Sensing his bewilderment, Seraphim explained, "From now on, you will be able to spend 6 months with us in heaven each year. So yes, my love, we will be able to raise her together."

Tears running down his face, Naruto gently handed the baby-HIS baby-back to his beloved. Taking hold of her shoulder, he smiled as the white light engulfed them, taking them to Heaven, where they could raise their child together; thought not before leaving behind a clone that would fill in for Naruto as Hokage for six months.

Once Naruto and Seraphim arrived to Heaven with Maria, they were greeted by Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Hashirama, and Mito. Naruto greeted them and Seraphim presented Maria.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Naruto said.

"Of course." Kushina said as she accepted the bundle and smiled down at the tiny girl, who smiled back at her grandmother. Then, Minato started tearing up.

"Minato-san, what's wrong?" Mito asked.

"I'm finally a grandfather; I'm just so happy!" Minato cried and Kushina patted his back.

"Yes, Maria certainly is an adorable child." Hashirama smiled.

"I know, isn't she?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"That's an understatement." Mito said as she cooed at Maria, who noticed Minato and gurgled happily at her grandfather causing everyone present; including her parents, to laugh.

* * *

Well, there's Naruto and the Head Angel. It took a while but it's finally done as a late birthday-present for Naruto and though **_Pyromania101 _**didn't write the opening this time around, he wrote the ending and helped with countless parts of the story.

Originally, Seraphim (which I've heard from many source is the Head Angel's true name) was going to Naruto with Maria and stay in the village with him for six months but **_Pyromania101 _**passionately keep pushing for Naruto to return to heaven and looking at the ending, I guess it was an okay one since I could include Naruto's parents and ancestors along with Jiraiya so they could meet Maria; who we thought should have a biblical since she's half-angel.

What's more special is it was yesterday last year that **_Pyromania101 _**first worked with me and **_Sketchfan _**on Naruto/Melpha and he's been helping out ever since. Just thought I'd point that out and as for the next **_Naruto/QB, _**Naruto will be paired with the Queen herself; that's right, Aldra.

So long and I hope everyone enjoys this story as it likely won't be the last time I pair Naruto with a blonde-haired angel in the **_Naruto/QB _**stories since I've taken an interest in the character Laila. Well, see ya!


End file.
